


God knows I’ve fallen in love

by LorsLore



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Cuddling, Demon, Fluff, True Love, angel - Freeform, mutual understanding, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsLore/pseuds/LorsLore
Summary: Aziraphale has agreed to stay at Crowley’s place after the not-pocalypseThey follow each other to bed and just be in love.





	God knows I’ve fallen in love

**Author's Note:**

> The entire fic is nonverbal, nothing is spoken out loud.

Ever so gently Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand, just barely lacing their fingers together. Staring into each other’s eyes, they slowly trailed across the room. With each step they move closer together. Aziraphale tracing up palms, to wrists, elbows and resting on shoulders. While Crowley’s tracing left him resting on hips. Held so close together, they crossed the threshold to Crowley’s bedroom. Silently appreciating one another.  
Falling into bed they pull each other even closer, closer, “Please Crowley”  
“Please Aziraphale”  
They get twisted together, bumping hands interrupting the other when they reach out to touch. Laughing slightly at themselves, they lean in and rest their foreheads together.  
Crowley slowly caresses up Aziraphale’s body. Landing in his hair, and twirls it in his fingers.  
Aziraphale laces his arms around Crowley’s back and rests his head at the nape of his neck. Settling into each other, a respective smile starts to take over their faces. And they laugh, a laugh full of love and forever, forever in love.


End file.
